


its catching

by synthwave



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Interactive Fiction, M/M, Suicide, Twine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synthwave/pseuds/synthwave
Summary: Batman and the Joker talk mortality. It goes about as well as you'd expect. (Interactive Twine fic.)





	

**[Click here to read.](http://philome.la/robatics/its-catching/play) **

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short interactive fic created using the program [Twine](http://www.twinery.org). It works a little like a choose-your-own-adventure book. The mechanics are simple: Decide whether Batman responds to the Joker's texts at certain times to influence the conversation. I did this as a publishing/formatting/whatever test for a much (much) longer fic, and it takes place in the same continuity. It's short--only about 2.7k words!--but there are multiple paths and endings. 
> 
> Two of the major themes of the story are death and suicide, both of which the Joker takes a horrific attitude toward. There are canon-typical descriptions of gore and violent consensual sexuality. 
> 
> The text message images were created using [this generator](http://iphonesmsgenerator.com/android/).
> 
> With apologies to Arlo Guthrie for Joker's misquoting of [one of my favorite songs](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alice%27s_Restaurant).
> 
> Thank you to my friends and twitter followers for putting up with me! :V


End file.
